Crossing the Boundary
by T R Yoji
Summary: There comes a time in every boy’s life when he must prove his worth to the world and transcend the boundary into manhood. This is not one of those times... kenXIchi


This is my first attempt at, uh, fanfiction. As one would expect, this will most likely be flawed in some way or another. If you see any errors with sentence structure and such, feel free to let me know. The more I know, the less I suck.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Mr. Kubo dose. If I did mansmex would likely flow from the story like water from a waterfall~

There comes a time in every boy's life when he must prove his worth to the world and transcend the boundary into manhood. Now for any normal guy this might involve a fist fight with dad or the attainment of higher education. For Ichigo, however, things would prove to be far more tedious than a test or a drunken brawl.

"What the hell are you doing?!" The orange haired strawberry screamed as he dodged yet another swing from the menacing captain of the eleventh company.

"What dose it look like?" The large man readied himself for another attempt, unleashing his trademark grin as he did so. "I'm going to fight you."

'Ah, crap! Not this again!' the strawberry whaled internally as their last fight flashed through his mind. "No way in hell! Any idea how painful it is to get stabbed through the heart? Very!"

"You nearly took my arm off in our last fight. Quit your whining and attack already." He urged on as he took another swipe, taking some hair off the top of his unwilling opponent this time.

"No means no!" He continued to protest as his rear hit the ground from his almost instinctual duck. The captain now loomed over him, a menacing smile on his face.

"Do I look like I'm asking?" His blood curdling tone cut through him like a blade as he swung yet again. This time his blade met another with a splash of sparks. 'About time, Kurosaki.'

"Crap!" Ichigo exhaled, disappointed with himself 'I should have just let slash me. He would have left me alone then!'

The shimigami backed up, allowing his now slightly willing adversary to get to his feet. Not because it was the right thing to do, but because the fight would last longer if he wasn't hugging the ground like a tortes. It had been a while since there last fight, since he had last been cut by that oversized kitchen knife he constantly carried on his back. Only now it was pointed at him, ready to make him feel alive as he tested himself against its edge yet again.

'That's it, come at me.' His grin intensified with delight as the strawberry charged him 'Come at me with everything you have!'

Hours had passed; their fight was drawing to a close. Both shimigami seemed to be injured with countless slashes, though only one was showing signs of fatigue.

"Give-up… kenpachi…" Ichigo huffed as he struggled to stay standing in his now shredded clothing. His eyes and his blade growing heavier with each half hearted breath he forced himself to take.

"And end the fun? Not a chance." The tattered captain gleamed with excitement, the urge to fight consuming him to the point where his injuries seemed nonexistent. His body soaked with blood and sweat, making his once spiky hair hang over his face like a dark shroud. "How about you; think you can stand long enough for one more blow?"

His question was met with a long, throaty groan that echoed with a mix of distain and exhaustion. 'Screw this!' he raged internally, wanting to end it before he lost more than blood. "I… Con… Ceive…" He panted out as he collapsed face first to the ground.

'Conceive?' The now stunned but victorious captain contemplated briefly before erupting in triumphant laughter. 'About time!'

"What… Are you… Laughing… At?" The earth hugging strawberry felt compelled to ask, the volume of his laughter preventing him from passing out.

"Heh! If you say so, Kurosaki." His tone seemed mockingly sweet as his footsteps echoed towards Ichigo in hypnotic symmetry. One thud after another, sending small shockwaves through his now carved body. Eventually coming to a stop as sword rubbed hands reached down to lift him up against a scarred chest.

'What the?' Something seemed amiss as their position held. The wounded strawberry slowly and gradually turned his head to look up at the man carrying him. His eyes climbing the scarred chest that led to the scarred neck that held the captain's scarred face. A face that seemed to be staring intently into his eyes as it slowly lowered down to him. "Uh, Kenny?" he whimpered as the distance between the two gradually closed.

"Are you sure?" He whispered lustfully to his blood stained strawberry.

"About conceding?..."

"Wait, conceding?" His tone changed dramatically.

"Yeah, I give up… Stop slashing me and such…" he spoke with unquestionable exhausted. Completely unaware that the shimigami carrying him was about to drop him to the ground, which he hit with a loud thud. "What the hell was that for?!" He screamed at Kenpachi, who was walking away morbidly disappointed.

"You should be more articulate…"

There comes a time in every boy's life when he must prove his worth to the world and transcend the boundary into manhood. This was not one of those times…


End file.
